The present invention disclosed herein relates to an internal device, an external device, a diagnosis apparatus comprising the same, and an endoscope apparatus.
Endoscopes that may immediately observe the inside of an organ or body cavity without an operation or autopsy are divided into general endoscopes that insert tubes having cameras at their ends into insides of bodies, and capsule endoscopes that patients swallow like tablets so that the endoscopes are inserted into the insides of the bodies. While general endoscopes causes pain and displeasure to patients when examination is performed, the capsule endoscopes supplement such a disadvantage of the general endoscopes and have an advantage in that it is possible to use for diagnosing, in particular, the small intestine.
However, it is difficult for the capsule endoscopes to recognize an accurate location inside a body and the capsule endoscopes continuously capture images of the inside of the body in order to track the location. However, due to the limited power of the capsule endoscopes, there is a need to decrease the resolution of a camera to generate an image having a low resolution in order to continuously capture images for a long time for which the capsule endoscopes stay at the inside of the body.
As a result, there was typically a limitation in discovering a lesion or diagnosing disease with the capsule endoscopes, and even if the lesion was discovered, there was a limitation in that it was difficult to recognize an accurate location.